ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Babylon
During the later years of the world, much of southern desert was occupied by Amorites, nomadic tribes from the northern Levant who were Northwest Semitic speakers, unlike like the native Akkadians of southern Mesopotamia and Assyria, who were East Semitic speakers. The Amorites at first did not practice agriculture like more advanced Mesopotamians, preferring a semi-nomadic lifestyle, herding sheep. Over time, Amorite grain merchants rose to prominence and established their own independent dynasties in several south Mesopotamian city-states, most notably Isin, Larsa, Eshnunna, Lagash, and later, founding Babylon as a state. Under Nabopolassar, a previously unknown Chaldean chieftain, Babylon eventually escaped Assyrian rule, and in an alliance with Cyaxares, king of the Medes and Persians together with the Scythians and Cimmerians, the Assyrian Empire was finally destroyed. Babylon thus became the capital of the Neo-Babylonian Empire, however, during one night, everyone vanished, and the city was buried by sand, only to be uncovered a few hundred years later by two powerful Saiyans, Cero Klein & Kevryn. You may RP here. Xylo's Training Xylo waits out side of Babylon waiting for his new teacher to arrive" well i wonder where my new teacher is i hope hes not lazing around in the mountains again. well i just have to wait now good thing i can read maps hahaha. This is going to be so awesome i can get stronger i just cannot wait". Cero is sat on top of whats left of the Tower of Bable, his eyes closed as he meditates. Cero could sense Xylo's energy nearby, he let out just enough energy for Xylo to track it back to the ruins. "This power level he must be near by well i best follow where this power level leads" Xylo starts flying to the power level source that he could detect. Cero opens his eyes slowly and smiles, standing up. "Hey, over here!" He shouts to Xylo. Xylo files over to cero " yay i made it. how are you Ceros" asks Xylo "i ready for my training" smiles at Ceros. Cero smiles lightly, "Great, first, here, take this" Cero pulls out a black and white training Gi with the kanji 怒 on it's back. He hands it to Xylo, "That is my Kanji. I means Wrath or Anger. Where the power behind my training lies." Xylo changes out of his clothes to put on the training uniform on " yea im so pumped to start training " jumps up and down on the spot to test out the clothing "so where do we start" asks Xylo. Cero nods slightly, "First step is to find your one of your hidden personalities. When I started training all that was done to me was constant beating. But after a while I found Comet, the source of my power in terms of Combat. In everyone lies to instinct to fight and kill just to survive. Each person has the instinct to Kill, that is usually their rage, or what is shown as their rage." Cero extends him arm to direct to two identical tiles on the stone floor, each one showing a meditating man. "I found in my training that if you can control your other self, you can get stronger." "i see so for the start of my training i need to find out my hidden personalities be meditating which is the first step to get stronger" asks Xylo. Cero nods lightly and takes a seat on one of the tiles, "These tiles were designed to connect multiple people to a single person's inner world. It was used for training and in this case, it will be used for you to find the other you." He gestures to the other tile, "After this training there will be battlefield training." Xylo walks over to the other tile and sits in to position on the tile as it is shown next to Cero and starts to meditate."have to admit this is the first time of me meditating" says Xylo. Cero smiles lightly and closes his eyes, "Just relax, clear your mind and let it travel to your inner world". Xylo closes his eyes and relaxes his mind waiting to be taken to his inner world of namek earth. Cero stands in the fields. waiting for Xylo. The moment he sees Xylo arrive he smiles, "Not too bad, it's a good inner world. I can tell you enjoy both Earth and Namek." Xylo apiers and sees the inner world "wow this is amazing" see's Cero and starts walking towards him" This place is so amazing i never seen anything like it" smiles in excitement. Cero shrugs lightly, "Well, this is your inner world. Your favorite place." Cero spins around, taking in the area, "So, now, you have to find your hidden self, well, at least one of them for today." "hehehe that's one down we doing more tomorrow ? asks Xylo. Cero nods, "Yeah, we will. So, do you want me to leave you to your personality hunt?" "up to you im not really too sure on where to begin" says Xylo. Cero thinks for a moment, "Think what Colour repersents Evil to you, then search around your inner world until you find a light that matches that colour. I think I will leave you to it, it might take you a while." "ok well i have a full world to explore which to find my evil self well wish me luck this is going to be hard " says Xylo. Cero pats him on the shoulder lightly, "Best of luck. Now, I am off, I need to talk to Trunks about a strange power I felt earlier." He turns and slowly vanishes, exiting out of the Inner World. "huh i wonder where Cero is going hope he will be fine well i best find what colour evil is in my inner world" says Xylo. The Red Planet Arc - Chapter 3: The Worst Kind of Surprise Cero sits on a sandstone chair, looking to the table stacked high with food for his guests, who he was still waiting for. Mounds of meat & fruit, In front of him was a table along with four extra chairs. At the back is a fountain of water with a table stacked high with Pudding. Shin lands in the city about four blocks away from the actual festivities with Ubu before letting out a large sigh. "Finally, a break form all the fighting." he says before walking. Ubu walks next to him and throws a piece of candy in her mouth. "Well, it's Cero's birthday so you can expect there will be some punches thrown at the very least." she says munching on candy. "Oh come on, he's not always fighting." Bastion appears just outside the room to which he walks in "interesting place you have here, like it was ripped from the pages of a history book." Bastion does a 2 fingered salute to Cero "hey Cero nice spread you got set out, never would have pegged you for the birthmas party type of guy" "It's been years since I've even celebrated my birthday. And today I have something to tell everyone. Just have to wait for Shin to arrive. Take a seat" He gestured to a chair. Shin made it to the door and opened it for Ubu who walked in thanking him eating another piece of candy before Shin walked in and smiled. "Hey man, how's it going?" he asked heading over and taking a seat. Ubu took the seat opposite of Shin and threw another piece of candy into her mouth. "Yum, cherry flavor. So, how old are you tough guy?" she asks. Bastion takes a seat "dinner and a revelation, you spoil us Cero but its nice to be able to share a birthday with a friend even if it isnt a common occurance" The next bit Bastion mutters under his breath "not at all bitter cause no one appeared at mine" he looks up "so what be the news?" Tenshi walked out from behind a tree, the strangely buff pure white Namekian walked next to Cero, "Have you heard of Multiple Personalities?" He asked, taking a seat next to Cero. Cero nodded, looking to Shin then Ubu, "Well, if you have or not, my family call it Multiple Souls... Everyone of the Klein family has one, an extra Soul, an extra personality." Ubu's eyes brighten up and in a flash she half hugs and half tackles Tenshi. "Tenshi!" she shouts giving him a tight hug wrapping her arms several times around him. "You're OK! Where have you been hiding?!" she asks looking up at him. Shin laughs a little and smiles. "Hey tall man. It's good to see we have a happy reunion." "Feel kind of left out from this whole heartfelt re-union but ok then, I assume Ceros is that kind we see more frequently in battle? Kev and Shin seemed more aquianted with him i only saw recently" Bastion finishes up the food he was eating "so does this have something to do with that or are you setting the scene?" Cero let out a sigh, "Sorry Bastion, I've been out of it, quite a lot... After... What happened... But yes, Comet is my other side, the other Soul, his energy is red while mine is blue, he was once a Saiyan Elite who... Butchered whole worlds... I don't like it either." He looks to Tenshi who is currently finding it hard to breathe, "However, Nero didn't get a Saiyan like me, he got something... Different, not too sure but it is called Jinnimaru... I've not had time to look for him in any library yet." Ubu releases Tenshi seeing his face turn an unnatural blue. "Oops, sorry, haha." she says. Shin leans back in his chair and cocks his head sideways. "Tenshi's told me about your other half when you stormed off in Diablo. Comet's not a very nice guy." "Don't worry about it Cero we all have our pasts and our vices, it would be hypocritical for me to judge you on that. Shin usually the alternates are different becuase if they were the same they would assimilate into one uh think of it like mixing water with oil they will always be seperate." Bastion leans back "so your brother has it hmm i won't lie i'm curious as to the type of other soul he possesses seeing as well he didnt exactly give a good impression the first few times we met" "Well, he has that Squ-..." Cero stops, his voice being cut off as a light 'blew' can be heard. Cero's head drops on the table, cracking it as his body flickers faintly with a faint purple aura. Tenshi notices it, his eyes widening in shock, he turns to everyone, shouting "GET BACK, NOW!!!" He grabs Ubu and jumps off the building, running a few meters away from Cero. Ubu and Shin leap back form Cero and begin flying in the sky looking back with Shin wide eyed. "What just...?" Bastion flips back landing a short distance away he forms 2 emerald balls of energy under his hands which he clasps making his tonfas. The front of them opens resembling a gun barrel with ki flowing throw it he is rapidly scanning the area "what the hell just happened?" A light whistle is heard, directing Tenshi to look up where he sees Nero standing in the air, along side Towa. He looks back down to Cero as the aura grows. Cero raises his head, his eyes closed as he stands up right. His eyes start to slowly open, showing a pure crimson glow as his body is engulfed by a purple fire. Cero lets out a deafening load roar, screaming into the sky as the building he was on crumbles to the ground with him hovering just above it. The shockwave from the scream is sent flying to everyone, knocking most back. Ubu gets out of Tenshi's grasp and looks bad before looking in shock. "He's being taken over by Towa's Villainous Spell! Tenshi we have to stop it!" she says before rushing forward only to be stopped by the Namekian. Shin merely floats over to Bastion. "This is not good." "You've a talent for understatement there Shin this is less bad more being thrown to the wolves wrapped in bacon and fixins" Bastion adopts his battle stance "Ubu Tenshi, any ideas on how to deal with this? Cant say i have ever had to deal with this sort of thing" Bastion launches several highly charged blasts at Towa and Nero "that being said like hell i'm just gonna stand here and do nothing" Nero & Towa vanish, fleeing the scene while Tenshi sits down in shock, "U-umm... Try hitting him really hard.. Don't, don't kill him..." He says as Cero lets off another scream of anger, sending a powerful shockwave out. Ubu lets out steam and then holds her breath inflating her left arm and fist to a giant size. "Come back to your senses you idiot!" she says launching the giant fist at Cero knocking him down and through the building while crushing it itself before her arm deflates back to normal size. Shin looks over then hides behind Basiton again. "Oh my..." Bastion looks like he is stuck between being amused and confused "well that certianly fit the bill i suppose, well i suppose she just lead by example" Bastion looks over his shoulder "save the yellow bellied theatrics for when that fist is turned on you again" Bastion begins charging up "no point in holding back now i doubt he will grant us the luxury" Bastion creates a ball of ki and then solidifies it throwing it into the air and striking it with his tonfa sending it barreling into cero "best be ready for the brawl" Cero flies out of the rubble and gets in his fighting stance, staring at Shin & Bastion. FIGHT TO 1HP - Aftermath - Bastion waits a second concentrating, when he feels the air shift as Cero begins to drop he spins around and props him with the end of his tonfa as he wouldnt have been quick enough with his hand "Did that do it? are you back on our side.... you deceptively heavy lump" Shin relaxes and powers down from Gear Second then lands next to Cero and helps prop him up. "You good man? Did everything settle down in that noggin of yours?" he asks. Shin looks around and listens for any movement hoping to see or hear Ubu or Tenshi but can't seem to sense hind nor hair of them. "I hope those two know what they're getting into." Cero lets out a light note, "Th-they wont find, anything..." He softly speaks as his eyes open, returning to normal, "Gah, that hurt like hell..." He stands up, "Dammit!" He throws his fist into the sand, causing the ground to shake, "Why today?!" "Your brother was involved, it is possible he planned around this sort of eventuality occuring or it could just be a coincidence i honestly can't say i have any insight into what actually goes on in Towa's head" Bastion offers him a hand up "sorry about the not holding back i jsut didnt want to risk you staying under there control that would put us down and ally and up an enemy and that would have been bad for all of us" Shin nods. "Those dirty rats. Attacking someone on their birthday, how crude." he says before seeming to hum to himself then looks back. "Hey, I'm gonna buzz off for a moment. I need to check on something, Ubu and Tenshi should have been back by now. I'm going to make sure they're okay." he says taking off into the air. "Bastion, see if you can find Cero some medical attention alright? I'll only be away for a few minutes." Cero takes Bastions hand and gets up, "I don't need medical aid... I... Need to get to a Ancient Library..." He looks to Shin, "Go, deal with it, I'll be fine... I hope." Bastion forcibly takes his arm and slings him over his shoulder "save the bloody bravado for when you've rested i heard your bones creak don't act like you can just shrug this off" Bastion stands up properly to compensate for the height difference "just point the way and non of the stubborness, and Shin if you see them don't rush in without thinking Ubu and Tenshi have done this before and you arent exactly fresh at the moment" Shin nods taking Bastion's advice. "I promise not to run in. Trust me, I don't feel one hundred percent either." he says before they notice his heavy breathing even after a normal battle like that. He speeds off heading in the direction he had a faint sense for them. Why am I so winded, this shouldn't be happeneing! I need to talk to Sophia, maybe she knows. Cero lets out an unhealthy sigh, "Just give me a senzu... Or take me to the ruins of Bable... Either workds..." He speaks softly, passing out again. "see this is why i say things like this, I just realised i'm now talking to myself" Bastion takes a senzu out of his pocket slipping it into Ceros mouth pushing his jaw so he bites it then rubs his throat ot make him swallow and then starts moving home towards the library "next time give me more directions before passing out" Shin looks around before spotting Ubu and Tenshi on the far side of the city looking at the ground. "Guys, is everything...?" Shin cuts off seeing what they see. Ubu's merely holding her hand over her mouth in horror and Tenshi is looking more concerned than estranged. "Guys... what did this?" he asks shivering before coughing heavily a few times and then looking back. "I gotta tell Cero..." What appears to be in front of Shin, Ubu, and Tenshi are four black horses, each with the look of darkness flaming from the hoofs. Each of the beasts have a symbol on the forehead, a brightly burning Alpha & Omega symbol. Riding each of these steeds are men, holding strange weapons. The only way to describe each man is a other worldly tall creature, with barely any skin covering it's body, blood dripping and bones showing, like an unfinished flailing job had gone wrong, but yet, even with beetles and flying crawling on them, their flesh rotting in the heat of the sun, they had now power, or it was too low, it couldn't be sensed. Bastion eventually manages to find the great library despite lack of direction he sits Cero down and taps his cheeks a few times in an attempt to rouse him from unconsciousness, after several failed attempts to wake hm up he starts getting annoyed "RISE AND SHINE" he punches cero in the nose not enough force to hurt him but enough to jolt him back into the waking world. Shin is speeding back with the two Time Patrollers towards Cero's location. "What were those things?" Ubu shouts. "No idea nor do I want to find out. If they were left by Nero then it's probably the cavalry." immediately after saying Tenshi knocked him on the side of the head. "No puns kid, this isn't a game!" Shin responded by punching the Namekianm into a nearby building with a surprising return. "I'm not a kid! Nor was I kidding!" he shouts stopping as Ubu continued on. arn it Shin, what's going on with you? she thinks as she speeds off towards Cero's location. Cero gets up holding his nose, "Ow! Dammit Bastion!" He shakes his head and removes his hand, "That hurt... Gah..." He notices where he is and thinks for a moment, "We need an older Library... This has no information on Space..." "Sorry but you were no good to us asleep were you, did what i had to do to wake you up so bitch at me later. If we need an older library then you'll have to show me the way as i don't really have much in the terms of knowledge about this place." Bastion concentrates "seems like the others are heading this way, lead on Cero we might as well try and get to the old library before they arrive so they know where to go" Ubu enters the library and comes to a walking stop. "Hey, guys, we've go trouble. There are four horsemen just outside of this place looking ready for a fight and now Shin's acting weird too." she exclaims before Tenshi makes it back as well rubbing his now burned cheek and landing next to Ubu. "For a young kid, he hits pretty damn hard." "I don't know... There might be one on Pluto, I'm not sure. Plus Gods know what my brother has been up to over there" He sighs, taking a seat, "Let's just wait for everyone else..." just as he says that Ubu bursts in, "Wait? Four Horsemen...?" His face turns pale and his body shakes before collapsing, fainting. Bastion looks then sighs "Damn it i only just woke him up, wait four horseman? You mean like death famine war and pollution (pestilence quit muttering something about penicillin) . The whole 4 horseman of the appocalypse deal? well then uh thats a thing." Bastion props Cero up "he said something about an old library on pluto i would say run would be the best bet, i can hold them off for a minute or 2 then blink in after you just go and get Cero awake" Ubu watches Bastion leave and shakes her head before slapping Cero. "Wake up!" Tenshi merely sighs "You've always been rash and direct. Try not beating him up any further. Let's just get out of here. Staying here isn't the best of action." he says floating into the air before Ubu throws Cero over her shoulder and leans one way a bit. "Geez, what have you been eating elephants?!" she asks before floating up with Tenshi and taking off. Bastion is stood on the outside of the library watching the slowly encroaching horseman "come on you guys hurry up, i kind of bluffed a little i have a plan but i need you to get out of here now" Bastion starts slowly powering up his energy not displaying in any physical means "ok guess i'm ready now" "Gear Third!" is heard as a large blue dragon is seen growing just behind Bastion and shortly afterwards what can only be described as a mini sun is made from swirling flames that Shin holds up just over his head. "Dai Enkai:" Entei!" he shouts throwqing the massive sphere which was larger than Lord Beerus' Sphere of Destruction. Shin then notices Bastion and sweatdrops. "Uh... whoops." Bastion moves a lot faster than usual seeing as he isn't in silent pontentia he is behind Shin "thank god you are loud as hell, i get the feeling that might have hurt significantly if i hadn't have noticed" Bastion points his hand forwards launching a large emerald shockwave speeding the ball up but moving it away from the tower "if my history is correct thats the tower you almost leveled cero would be a little minnorly pissed anyway you ready to bolt?" Shin laughs a little and reverts back before watching the ball slowly drop towards the encroaching horsemen still a good ways away. "Um, when that ball hits its gonna fry the next three or four blocks of the city. I'd rather not be around when that happens but luckily I don't think anything important is over there." Shin flies into the air and absorbs some of the fire from the ball from a ways away shrinking it in size to lessen the destructive power. "Okay, let's get out of here!" he shouts heading away from the city. Bastion is already keeping pace with him "how long can you hold your breath cause we are off to pluto i can blink there myself but i cant take you with me" Shin looks over "I won't be able to travel into Space, I'm not a Wind Dragon like my sister who can hold her breath for eternity." he stops and watches the ball touch down and explode bearing damaging the knights. "I'm going to hide out at Tsumi, take care of Cero would you?" he says before heaing for the mountains in the distance. Bastion rolls his eyes as he enters silent potentia "he really needs to invest in a ship of some sort but i suppose thats an issue for another time" Bastion focuses locking onto Ceros energy and dissapearing to arrive on pluto. Ubu and Tenshi are awaiting Bastion when he arrives and Tenshi is busy being the lookout while Ubu tends to Cero's wounds. "Wake up you lug it's been hours!" she shouts from inside the small cave they're hiding in. Tenshi notices Bastion and nods. "Hey." "ah good i made it, Shin had to stay behind he had no way of making the flight safely and i couldn't blink with him in tow as that would have risked flinging him across the universe and that was not a risk i was willing to take" Bastion drops out of silent potentia it shattering like a porecelian shell "Is he still not awake? what the hell happened?" There is a loud slap and Cero shouting in pain as smoke rises from the house and Ubu exits with red skin and steaming coming out of the holes in the sides of her arms before turning pink again and relaxing. "A Gear Second slap later and our heavy-ass friend is awake. Someone needs to tell him to go on a diet." she says scratching her hair. "Well, on the way here he woke up, shouted "Leeroy Jenkins" and then kissed an asteroid knocking him back out." Tenshi says looking inside. The Dragon and the Demon! A Blazing Hot Meeting! Shin is training around Babylon practicing his Kaio-Ken technique while using what he can to move around the buildings of Babylon. He quickly surveys the area before using his Kaio-Ken once again only this time mixing it with his fighting Sun technique and blasting around Babylon using his Six Powers. Eventually he comes to a halt and sits down panting. The sand beneath him feels so relaxing yet warm. Eventually, he rises and heads back into the brick covered streets and examines the buildings. In one of the said examined buildings is a Toko, albeit a much older looking Toko than Shin is used too, he's talking to Rock with a concerned look on his face, "How did we even get here?" Shibo bobbles around looking clearly angry about the situation "I TOLD YOU! We should have taken a left out of Carrot Village 3 HOURS AGO!" Toko suddenly looks up "OH THRE IS A PERSON NEAR!" He looks at Shin "Hey!" He waves. "Toko!" Shin shouts before jumping up and into the building. Shin himself looks different as well being more muscular and having shorter hair with a new sword in a white scabbard by his side instead of his normal two. "It's been so long man, that's awesome you found this place. This is Cero's home on Earth, I decided to come pay him a visit but in the end he wasn't here so I decided to practice." he mentions with a smile. "You look older too, and I see Shibo is still with you." he says looking at the shadow ball. "How have you two been?" "Cero?" Toko looks at Shibo. "Don't look at me if you forget someone" Toko looks at him longingly "We never met him" Shibo answers with a grunt. "But I don't know where we are honestly, I wanted to get to the forests" Toko grins "Not much to talk too in the desert, not many flavours other than Lizard either... Otherwise we're good Shibo is normal and Mr. Rock was telling me that this place is super old" Toko grins. Shin nods. "Yeah, it's vry old but enough about this place how have you been? I heard from Whis a swordsman came through before me and trained really hard. I can only assume that was you, I can actually feel your power." he says with a grin and examining his sword. "I don't recognize that one, where did you get it?" he points out the Bravo sword. Toko holds up 'Bravo' "Dragon gave it too me! It's my Dads!" The sword is pretty mighty it shimmers blue, the blade is large yet shaped like Katana blade it looks transparent like a ghost, the hilt is heavily decorated partially with mech-like gears, slightly turning, and partially with oriental samurai like armour "I liek it, he's more chatty than Shibo and a lot younger than Mr. Rock" Toko leans in for a whisper and pushes Shibo away "They reaaaally don't get along, apparently they already knew each other from long ago" Toko takes a minute finally saying that out loud "WAIT SHIBO! How can you have met Bravo ages ago, YOU'RE ME?" Shibo gives Toko a look of death then the sword "SHUT UP BRAVO! You're not funny!" Toko laughs "See! Also Mr. Rock says thanks, He's happy with our power too, I can make it way bigger but I don't want to ruin the building Mr. Rock likes it AND YEAH Whis got us here he was fab he taught me how to stop Shibo acting up when we fuse, it helps that I'm bigger now too!" Shin laughs a little and nods taking out his own katana from the haramaki. "This is Yamato, it's a demon-slaying sword that my father, Kados, wielded years and years ago long before either of us were born. It's designed simply for fierce combat and swift movement but it's powerful enough to cut open dimensions and slice through nearly anything but it takes a long time to train and get this mastered." he mentions taking the blade out of its sheath. The blade is shimmering silver with a blue hue lining one edge and a gold weapon guard with a rope with a decorative symbol showing a dragon with a sword tied to the end of one side of the rope. "It's said to be one of the strongest swords in the world but I've yet to master wielding it." he says before he puts it away. "planning on killing us huh!?" Shibo interrupts "A demon slaying sword sounds like something that makes me want to kill its owner" he sneers at Shin. Toko bumps him out of the way. "It's nice, Mr. Rock says it's not as old as him, can it speak? these two do, but all of my others don't" Toko smiles, Shibo however stays by Toko's face giving Shin a nasty look. "I doubt it's as old as Mr. Rock but no it doesn't talk. It's just a normal sword inthat regard." he mentions as he puts the sheathed weapon back into his haramaki. "Shibo you don't need to worry, I've no reason to fight you, Toko and I have a score to settle but I have training to do on my end before I even try." he states letting out a sigh. "King Kai's training has been rather dreadful honestly but the Kaio-Ken and Instant Transmission have benefitted me so far." Toko grins "You only just been? Hehee I did that ages ago, I even used it to beat a guy recently, a Saiyan guy called Turnip, I think you know him he asked about you" Toko pumps his arm "Me, Shibo and Rock gave him a good whoppin!" "You mean Turnis? Yeah he's a tough nut to crack but it's good to hear he got beat be one of the good guys." Shin states with a happy tone. "Yeah, I don't have access to Other World like you do Toko, haha, so it took me a minute to get there." Shin stands up and stretches a little. "Speaking of that I've some big news. I'll be dimension hopping soon to search for the Super Dragon Balls." "He wasn't Thaaaaat tough, until he turned into a GIANT monkey and started stomping and trying to squish me, like WHAT? I thought people called them monkeys because they have cute tails I didn't know they ACTUALLY were monkeys! I still beat him though it was like a Kaiju film!" Toko grins. "What're Super Dragon Balls? Are they just really big balls? OH! Is Shenron all like 'BWOOM SUPER SHENRON!' that'd be cool" "Well, from what I was told, the Super Dragon Balls are the original Dragon Balls made by a Ryu-jin, or, Dragon God and they can grant any wish no matter how much energy it would take!" he begins explaining. "They're huge and said to be planet sized so Whis is going to help me take them around once I find them. As for what wish to get a steo ahead, I'll be using my wish to bring back Sheena and my daughter." he says confidently. "Whis said there was really tough enemies guarding them but I can take them, after all I plan on becoming the Strongest Swordsman Alive aren't I? Besides my Dad's strength I don't think anyone could beat me after Whis' training." he says looking down at Yamato. "She..na?" Toko looks at Shibo who shakes his head "Hmmm... But anyway Super Dragon Balls sound weird why are they bigger? Doesn't matter though I got all I want!" Toko swings 'BRAVO' accidentally leaving a significant pair of slices in the ground Toko goes a bit red "Whoops hehe still getting a hang of this one, but anyway I've had Whis' training too" Toko winks "And I'm better anyway, so I know someone who could beat you" Toko laughs, even Shibo seems happy. Shin gives a discerning look towards Toko and shakes his head. "You're not a swordsman worth fighting, Toko." he says seriously as he begins to stand up. "You used the Dragon Balls for artificial strength instead of just becoming strong on your own. I don't care what excuse you have for doing so it makes you no better than the other power hungry warriors out there." he states sliding Yamato into his haramaki. "I'll become strong on my own and one day take you down but you're not important right now, what's important is getting Sheena back and then continuing my mission on becoming the strongest swordsman alive. A respectful swordsman as well." Shin turns away from Toko and begins walking towards the window. "Not worth it hmmfp" Toko crosses his arms, his blades hang in the air next to him, Toko grins "What a coward, that's your best answer huh? Diss-a-pointing" Shibo floats up "The next time you turn your back will be the last kid" Toko walks through Shibo merging with him, his eyes become sharper and leans in towards Shin with a mocking grin "Guess I really was right, you're not even a reliable opponent, you give up once I have a stride over you, I always had a stride over you but the moment you see it you turn tail, what a 'RESPECTFUL' swordsman, I bet you can barely even swing that sword" Toko makes a black ki sword in Yamato's image, taking a loose fighting pose "You wanna take the high ground then take it" Shin smiles slightly as Shibo and Toko are split with Shibo's terrified scram as a rushing wind passes through him making him vanish. "You know... I was actually going to forgive you for being such a spoiled brat and using Shenron to get stronger... after all you were only a child mentally." he states as Shibo should phase back in from the light attack. Shin's aura glows white and blue as it surrounds him almost like a protective barrier. "I've fought my father, you're nothing compared to him so why should I turn tail the second you get a stride over me? I've simply been training and one day I'll defeat you." he states turning around. "Don't you ever threaten me or mock my family's pride ever again or I will kill you and Shibo, maybe Shibo first since I've grown tired of his 'all bark and no bite' routine considering how big of a hackie sack he's been compared to you since you were little." Shin states with a serious look in his eye. "When I return from this training and bringing Sheena back I will most likely knock that egotistical crown off your head, you hear? So until then I suggest you keep watch over Shibo... wouldn't want anything bad happening to the runt of a demon now would we?" he states before turning and leaping out of the window to get back to training. As he leaves the window a blade flies out into Shins foot stabbing it and dissipating, The merge of Toko and Shibo give him a cold look "Don't get cocky upstart, remember that you're not on my level, I could kill you here" Toko steps out of the window "I've come to blows with bigger threats than you and some wannabe dragons" Toko grins "Come on, fight me here and now, how dare you call me, SHIBO, all bark, BACK IT UP, you stand here and call me egotistical, Toko might limit my power and hold me back but at least I can back up my strength, what about you, OoOoOH you hit me with your dads demon stick, diddums, and then try to walk away, the one with the ego is you" Toko takes a taunting stance "Kill me RIGHT NOW or walk away, either way WE were right not to take you seriously" "Killing you right now would prove you should have taken me seriously. Besides I don't need Toko whining and crying to Bastion that I killed you, Shibo, which I could easily do. So what you just said makes little sense and I don't care how much more powerful you've become. Both of us have a duty as a swordsman to get stronger on our own so once my training is done and Sheena is safe I'll kill you both them, how's that?" he says as his wound heals with the help of the aura. "Besides, why argue among either one of us when my dad could beat both of us down without breaking a sweat? I'm heading to defeat him not you, you're just a roadblock in the way I have to deal with when the time comes." he states as he is about to leave. "Toko... your childish nature is going to get you killed, if not by me, then someone stronger and I'll regret ever considering you a swordsman from that day forward." Toko's aura sparks for a second turning into a nice sunrise purple and red "My name isn't Shibo" Toko takes a cocky stance to match his now incredibly devilish smile "My name is Toko Raine and you would do well to remember my name, The Master of the Fifth Element isn't someone you take lightly" He laughs to himself, he's holding totally different swords, one is very evil, laden with skulls and a dark aura, the other is a pretty blue shimmering blade and the third is a hug mechanical beast on his back. "Heh but what a pathetic sentence, you wanna be taken seriously you shouldn't rely on you dad" Toko mocks as if scolding a student "A real hero runs of his own merits, and I feel like someone like you throwing threats doesn't work" Toko tuts loudly "If you're going to fight me though work on that attitude" Toko strikes a pose pointing at Shin "My daddies tough, I'll be back, you should take me seriously, THAT'S childish" he poses again laughing "You're so wound up you're gonna break, a little teasing and you break down into full righteous mode" he starts to walk off giggling "You can't kill me by the way, not a chance, you'll need some real changes" Shin shrugs. "I'm childish? You were ten not even a year ago but after some time shennanigans you think you're grown up? Toko Raine you're a child in an adult's body. I've no more time to spend with a dishonest and disrespectful swordsman such as yourself. I'll send you to Hell myself once my priorities are straight." he says before using Instant Transmission and leaving to go finish his training. Back on King KAi's he lets out a breath and smiles. Tch. He's alot to learn if he wants to deal with the Knight of the Wind. So be it, once all of this is done, we'll fight, and I'll shut him up once and for all. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area